The present invention relates generally to the field of messaging middleware, and more particularly to dynamic queue alias for messaging middleware.
Message oriented middleware (MOM) is a combination of software and/or hardware infrastructure that facilitates the sending and receiving of messages between distributed systems. Distributed systems (e.g., Active-Active data centers) refer to two or more data centers which are independent, separated geographically, and have the capability to process business transactions and provide the same sets of business services. In one example, message oriented middleware can be used to send business transaction requests from front-end systems (e.g., banking channels) to backend core business systems.
Master data residing on two data centers can be replicated to each other to ensure consistency. In planned (e.g., due to maintenance) or unplanned outages (e.g., due to system failure), business transactions can be switched from one site to another (i.e., via a process referred to as site switching).